Another Christmas In Storybrooke
by OnTheCyberSeas
Summary: A year later, everyone is looking forward to spending the holidays together. Unbeknownst to them, someone…or something is plotting to ruin Christmas. Set in the Christmas In Storybrooke Universe. Pairings include Swan Queen, Snowing, Red Beauty, Sleeping Warrior, Dwarf Star, Mad Whale, and Tangled Fire.
1. Prologue

A/N: Happy Holidays! Here is the long talked about Christmas story that is set in the universe that began in last year's Christmas story. I tried to sum up many of the stories' events here, but you are probably going to be lost if you haven't been following. This story is completely divergent from canon post Queen of Hearts and a lot of the show's events did not happen in this universe. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story and what I have planned for this years Christmas story.

* * *

><p>Here's What You Missed In Storybrooke:<p>

A lot has happened since last year's Christmas. Regina's Christmas present to Henry and Emma sent the Charming family on a vacation to Disney World. Their vacation was cut short when Cora killed Rumplestiltskin to become "The Dark One" and she and Hook made their way to "The Most Magical Place On Earth." Emma and Regina united in more ways than one to defeat Cora and the day was saved.

The trip wasn't all fighting however, Snow found out that she was expecting a child, Henry met his father for the first time, and Emma and Regina fell in love. The family, along with Neal, returned to Storybrooke welcomed as heroes.

Back in Storybrooke, things were heating up between Mulan and Aurora, Grumpy proposed to Nova at the cost of her wings being removed, Whale found a family with Jefferson and Grace, Snow and Charming decided to name their son after the great warrior Lancelot, Regina, Emma, and Neal had "the talk" with Henry, and Ruby and Belle moved in together.

Regina and Emma used their combined magic to destroy the town line, which brought Tinkerbell, Rapunzel, and Ariel to Storybrooke. On the night of Nova's bachelorette party, Nova and Tink broke into Gold's shop and accidentally unleashed a curse that caused everyone to swap bodies. Snow, or Whale, went into labor and Lancelot was born. Emma, Regina, and Blue teamed up to reverse the curse and a few tears were shed in the process. Soon everything was back to normal and Grumpy married Nova in front of most of the town. Sparks flew between Neal and Rapunzel and Belle caught the bouquet at the reception. As Grumpy and Nova drove out of Storybrooke to their honeymoon, Nova thought she saw something green run past their car.

And That's What You Missed In Storybrooke.

* * *

><p>As the snow fell over the town square, the town's citizens once again gathered to decorate the enormous Christmas tree. Everyone was present and accounted for, besides Grumpy and Nova, who were still on their Honeymoon. A year had passed since the most memorable Christmas that Storybrooke had witnessed in its entire history. So much had changed over the past year, for better or worse. Circumstances had also brought many newcomers to their town. Almost everyone was looking forward to Christmas this year, whether it was to relive the magic of last year's Christmas or to experience the magic for the very first time.<p>

The fairies walked around serving hot chocolate, while Snow, Charming, Emma, and Regina walked around helping those that in need. August and Neal were showing Rapunzel and Tinkerbell how the Christmas lights worked. Archie and Henry were passing out ornaments to the dwarves and Ruby and Belle worked on stringing the lights.

However, it seemed that Christmas cheer hadn't spread to everyone. Though they were participating in the decorating, Mulan, Whale, and Tinkerbell seemed particularly unhappy. Aurora noticed and kept asking Mulan what was wrong, but Mulan just brushed her off. Aurora was starting to get annoyed and took her frustration out on Ariel who kept breaking the ornaments as she examined all of the "thingamabobs." Ruby and Belle had to pull her away after the former mermaid started to cry and Eric yelled at Aurora.

Jefferson wasn't having much luck either on the other side of the tree. He and Grace had tried their best to cheer Whale up, but nothing seemed to work. Jefferson was worried about him, and he wouldn't give up so easily. Tinkerbell watched the decorating, looking unimpressed with the display.

Soon, the tree was done and Snow flicked on the switch that lit up the whole tree. Everyone took a step back and admired their work. "Good job everyone," Regina smiled. She was going to say something else, but her words were cut off by Pongo's booming bark.

Everyone turned to look in Pongo's direction and found that the Dalmatian was barking at a smaller brown dog that was walking through Town Square. "Whose dog is that?" Emma asked the town. Nobody stepped forward and Charming went over to pick it up. At the sight of Charming coming towards him, the dog ran away quickly and towards the town forest.

Regina wished everyone a Merry Christmas and the crowd dispersed, everyone going back to their homes. Charming went to look for the stray dog and Regina, Emma, and Henry stayed behind to clean up.

The brown dog ran through the forest until he reached a hilltop. At the top of the hill was a cave that was bolted shut. The dog slipped through a hole that had been dug and he made his way into the cave. He found himself face to face with his owner. He was an odd looking fellow with a foul stench and an eternal scowl on his face. His body was covered in green fur and he reached out his hand to pet his dog with his long fingers.

"Welcome back," said the creature. He stepped back to show off his Santa suit, "Do you like it? I made it myself. You wouldn't find a better one on the rack"

He walked over to a telescope poking out of the cave. He put an eye up to the eyepiece and looked down at the town. He scowled at the lit tree that could be seen clearly. He smiled and looked down at his dog. "Max, don't flinch. Our plan will be a cinch. This Christmas will belong to the Grinch."


	2. Chapter 1

Emma pulled her yellow bug into the mall's parking lot. Ruby was riding shotgun and Mulan sat in the backseat. Since she and Regina had abolished the town line, the citizens of Storybrooke were able to come and go without worry about their memories. Ruby and Mulan looked out the window in wonder, having never seen any place in this world outside of Storybrooke's confines.

As she found a parking spot in the crowded mall, Emma pulled in and turned off the car. Everyone piled out of the car and took a look at the giant mall in front of them.

"Why couldn't Regina put a mall like this in Storybrooke?" Ruby asked in wonder. "It would have made things less boring."

Emma shrugged as the group walked over to the mall entrance, "I don't think Regina had much control over the aspects of the curse." They walked inside and found themselves standing in a giant food court.

"Lunch first?" Emma asked as her stomach growled. Ruby and Mulan nodded and they walked through the food court figuring out what to eat. Soon, they all met up at a table.

"What are you getting for Regina this year?" Ruby asked.

"It's our first Christmas as a couple," Emma replied, "I'm going to let her relax while I cook her dinner and have a romantic evening. I want it to be perfect."

"That's sweet," Ruby said, "Though Regina seems difficult to please."

Emma simply said, "I really hope she likes it." She quickly changed the subject, "What about you? How are you going to top last year's gift? With a ring?"

Ruby simply smiled and Emma said excitedly, "You're going to propose to Belle?"

"I'm going to ask Granny for the family ring tomorrow," Ruby said. She looked at Emma and Mulan, "You can't tell Belle, and don't tell Aurora either."

"We won't," Emma promised. She turned to Mulan who had been picking at her food silently. "What about you?"

Mulan sighed, "I don't know. I've been trying to think of the perfect gift for months."

"We'll help you," Ruby reassured her.

"Thanks," Mulan said. She stood up, "I'll be right back."

As she walked away, Emma turned to Ruby, "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Ruby shook her head, "No idea. She won't tell me or Belle. Even Aurora can't figure it out. It seems that she's been depressed since Nova's wedding."

"I'll do my best to figure it out when we get back to the station. Maybe we should work with the others to cheer her up."

"That sounds like a good idea." Mulan returned and Ruby quickly changed the subject, "So I need to go to Barnes and Noble. What about you guys?"

"I'd say we walk around," Emma replied, "Get some ideas for Aurora and I'll pick up some things for Regina."

When they finished their lunch, the three girls stood up and threw away their trash. They spent the rest of the afternoon doing their Christmas shopping for their girlfriends, family, and friends. After looking in several stores, Mulan spotted the perfect present for Aurora.

The sun was setting as the three girls walked out of the mall and back towards the car. After loading all of the presents into the trunk and piling into the bug. Emma pulled out of the parking lot and back into Storybrooke.

* * *

><p>Back in Storybrooke, Jefferson finished brewing his afternoon tea. He poured two cups for him and Whale, who was sitting at the table wringing his hands. Jefferson brought the cups over to the table, handing one to Whale and taking a sip out of the other.<p>

"Thank you," Whale smiled drinking out of his teacup. He was more of a coffee person but he enjoyed his afternoon tea with his boyfriend. He was thankful that Jefferson had come to him last year when he had felt so alone and had brought light back into his life. His life had been better in the past year than it had ever been, but the darkness hadn't been fully extinguished.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jefferson asked noticing the apprehension on Whale's face.

Whale put his teacup down, "I was wondering if you still had your hat?"

Jefferson shook his head, "It was destroyed in a fire, but I'm almost done with another one. I'm working with Neal and Belle to find a spell to bring magic back to the hat." He looked at Whale curiously, "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason," Whale replied, "I was just hoping that maybe I could use it to find my brother."

Jefferson simply nodded. He knew that Victor still felt guilty over what had happened with his brother. He should have known that it was the reason that he had seemed so sad lately. He reached for Victor's hand and took it, "When I get the hat working again, I will take you to your brother, if he's still in your world."

Whale smiled, "Thank you."

"Before that, I want you to enjoy this Christmas," Jefferson told him, "Grace and I love you and want you to be happy. Just promise me that you won't try to jump off the dock again."

"I promise," Whale replied, "I'm in a much better place than last year. Thanks to the both of you."

They both smiled at each other as they drank their tea and discussed their Christmas plans for this year.


	3. Chapter 2

Ruby watched the clock on the wall as she finished her shift in the diner. She looked at her Grandmother who was closing up for the night. Ruby rarely got nervous, but today was one of those days. She flipped the sign on the front door from open to closed and turned back to Granny, who was wiping the counter.

She cleared her throat and Granny looked up, "What do you want?"

Ruby sat down at the counter, "I want to propose to Belle."

Granny grinned in response, "About time. Snow White owes me ten bucks."

"You bet on when I was going to propose?" Ruby asked astonished.

"She was betting on Valentine's Day," Granny explained. Her face turned serious, "Now Ruby, I know how much you love Belle and how you make each other happy. But I'm not doing my grandmotherly duties if I don't tell you that marriage is a serious commitment."

Ruby nodded, "I know. I'm ready for it. I only want to be with her."

Granny smiled, "I know." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a simple diamond ring. She handed it to Ruby, who examined it as though it was a sacred object, "This has been in our family for generations. Take care of it."

Ruby stood up and hugged Granny, "Thank you."

"No problem," Granny replied, "Now go home. Tell Belle I said hi."

* * *

><p>The Rabbit Hole was practically empty that night. So many people were preparing for the Christmas holiday that only a few lonely souls were out of their homes. Tinkerbell sat at the bar, throwing back a shot as she looked around bitterly. She had come to this world a few months ago and was initially impressed with all of the technology it had to offer. Now the luster had worn off. She felt alone, her only friend was out of town on her honeymoon, and she still hadn't gotten her wings back. She threw back another shot, at least this world's alcohol supply was good.<p>

She scanned the place looking for someone, anyone, so she wouldn't have to drink alone. Her eyes locked with August sitting at a nearby table. They both smiled at each other, daring each other to make the first move. Throwing caution to the wind, Tinkerbell stood up first and made her way to the table. "Excuse me," said Tinkerbell, "Your table looked a little empty."

August gestured to the seat across from him, "The bar doesn't look much better." Tinkerbell sat at the table and August continued, "Are you tired of the overly sappy Christmas cheer as well?"

"I don't get this holiday," Tink admitted, "What's with all of the gifts and trees and other crap?"

August laughed, "As a dozen holiday specials on TV will tell you, the true meaning of Christmas is spending time with family and friends."

Tink leaned back, "And what's your take?"

"It's a holiday created to sell things under the guise of religion," August said, sipping his beer, "But it's nothing compared to Valentine's Day."

"What's Valentine's Day?" Tink asked curiously.

He smiled at her, "You're in for a treat. It's the worst holiday for single people ever."

"Surely, you haven't ever been single for long?" She questioned. She was starting to like this guy.

August shrugged, "I've just been waiting for the right person." Tink did her best to conceal her blush. She quickly steered the conversation away from the topic as she asked him about his story. She talked about her life as well; glad that she could confide in someone about her feelings. The hours ticked by as they talked.

Soon it was closing time, and they left the bar. "Thanks for coming over," August said.

Tink smiled, "It was nice not drinking alone."

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments as though they were waiting for something. Tink finally made the first move, "You want to come back to my place?"

August grinned. "I'd love to." Tinkerbell smiled as she led him back to Granny's. When they reached the town square they stopped short at the sight before them. A green monster…creature…thing dressed in a Santa suit was working to dismantle the giant tree.

Tink gasped, "What is that thing?"

"It looks like something out of a Dr. Seuss book," August replied in disbelief, "They call him the Grinch, but he's a fictional character."

"So are we," Tink replied. She felt a little frightened by the creature and said, "Let's get out or here and maybe it won't hurt us."

They resumed their walk as a quickened pace towards their destination, leaving the Grinch to finish his work.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you all had an enjoyable holiday and I hope that you have a great new year. I apologize for keeping you waiting, I wasn't feeling well and wasn't able to get a lot of writing done over the past week. My plan is to get the rest of the story out quickly, so thank you to all that have been patient with me.

* * *

><p>It was pandemonium in the town hall as everyone gathered to discuss the theft of their town's Christmas tree. Regina pounded a gavel at the front of the hall as everyone talked with their neighbors about their speculation. "Quiet!" Regina shouted over the voices. The town hall quieted immediately.<p>

Regina nodded towards Emma who stood up to address the group. "We will launch an investigation of the tree's disappearance. If anyone has any information that will be useful, please step forward."

Tinkerbell stood up and the rest of the town turned to face her. "We saw a green creature stealing the tree last night."

"It was the Grinch," August added, standing up.

Emma furrowed her brow at the two of them, "As in Dr. Seuss' Grinch?" August nodded and Emma sighed, "Really? Is the Cat In The Hat in town as well? Will the Lorax be showing up in the forest?"

"There's a cat with a hat?" Rapunzel whispered to Neal.

"It's a children's story," Neal whispered back, "I'll show it to you later."

Undeterred by Emma's skepticism, August replied, "Tink and I saw a monster with green fur, long fingers, wearing a Santa suit, and dismantling our Christmas tree with the help of a brown dog. If that isn't the Grinch, then I'm not Pinocchio."

The town broke into panicked whispers. Regina banged her gavel and everyone quieted. Charming spoke up, "Did you say a brown dog?"

August nodded, "The one that was in the town square yesterday."

"He disappeared on me," Charming said, "Apparently my ability to find things is limited to my own family."

Ruby snorted and Belle lightly elbowed her in the ribs. Emma looked back over at August and Tink. "Approximately what time did you witness the robbery?"

"About three in the morning," Tink answered.

"And what exactly were you doing out at three in the morning?" Emma asked. Tink blushed and looked away from her gaze.

"We were leaving the Rabbit Hole," August said simply.

Emma nodded and turned to the town, "The sheriff's department will look into this. If this really is the work of the Grinch, he will not stop at the town tree. Secure your belongings and lock your doors."

Emma nodded at Regina, who announced, "Meeting adjourned." The crowd dispersed.

Ruby turned to Belle, "I'll meet you at the diner later." She lightly pecked her on the lips before walking with Mulan over to Emma. At Emma's confused look, she explained, "I want to help. I can use my tracking skills to find his hideout."

Emma nodded, "Thanks for helping." Emma led Ruby and Mulan to the scene of the crime.

Ruby scrunched up her nose as she took in the Grinch's scent. "Does he ever bathe?"

"Which way did he go?" Mulan asked impatiently.

Ruby paused for a moment then pointed towards the forest. "This way." Ruby led the sheriff and deputy into the forest.

As they were walking, Emma noticed that Mulan was scowling, "Did the Grinch personally do something to you?"

Mulan shook her head, "No. It's just…I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine," Emma said with concern.

"Just drop it," Mulan replied sharply. She nearly ran into Ruby as she stopped in front of a giant cave.

"This is where the stench leads," Ruby said. Emma and Mulan stopped to look at it in awe. A giant rock blocked the entrance. Emma noticed a hole at the bottom of the rock. It was big enough for a dog, but not for a human.

Ruby took off her red hood and shifted into her wolf form. She climbed through the entrance and found herself in the Grinch's hideout. She transformed back into human form and called out, "We found it." Ruby looked around the hideout and called out, "There's a bigger entrance on the side."

Emma and Mulan walked around and found the entrance that Ruby was talking about. They climbed into the cave and Emma coughed, "It's disgusting in here."

Mulan pointed to the tree sitting on the other side of the cave. The three of them walked over to it. As the three argued over how to get the tree out of the cave, the dog slithered into the cave. Upon seeing the intruders, he growled and barked. He ran out of the cave and the women chased him.

The dog took them through the woods and it felt as though they were walking for hours. Ruby noticed that they had passed the same tree a few times and she stopped. "It's been leading us in circles."

Emma cursed, as she stopped running. Trying to catch her breath she said, "It's trying to distract us."

Ruby led the three of them out of the forest. They were apprehensive and afraid at what they would discover when they reached the town. When they found themselves back on the main street, they breathed a sigh of relief that there was nothing out of the ordinary. Emma turned to Ruby and Mulan. "I'm going to the sheriff's station to write a report. How about we meet up tonight and try to catch him in the act?" Ruby and Mulan nodded and walked over to Granny's.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Happy New Year everyone!

* * *

><p>Ruby and Mulan entered the diner to find their girlfriends sitting in their usual booth. Belle saw them first, as Aurora's back was to the door. She grinned and waved them over. "Did you find the Grinch?" Belle asked and Aurora turned to look at the two in anticipation.<p>

Shaking her head, Ruby replied, "No, but we found his cave."

"I'm sure you'll find him," Aurora said encouragingly. Ruby and Mulan slid into the booth next to their girlfriends. Belle reached for and took Ruby's hand. Aurora gave Mulan a quick peck on the cheek, which caused Mulan to smile.

Granny came over with two plates of food. "What was the cave like?" She asked, having heard the conversation from the kitchen with her wolf hearing.

"Disgusting," Ruby replied, scrunching up her nose in disgust at the memory of the cave, "But we found the tree inside and his dog." She left out the part about the dog leading them on a wild goose chase.

Nodding, Granny said, "Your daughter and her boyfriend will be joining us on Christmas day.

Belle looked between Granny and Ruby with a confused look. Ruby rolled her eyes and explained, "Granny thinks that Ariel looks like a combination of you and me."

"I can see that," said a familiar voice behind Granny. Everyone turned to see that Leroy and Nova, fresh from their honeymoon, had walked into the diner and came up to the table.

"Grumpy," Ruby exclaimed, jumping out of the booth to embrace the newlyweds, who seemed to have gotten a lot of sun over the past few weeks. "How was your trip?"

"I was like a dream," Nova replied. The others climbed out of the booth to welcome the couple.

Aurora noticed that Grumpy was wearing an enormous hat on his head. "I didn't know you liked that style of hat."

"He fell asleep on the beach and got a bad sunburn on the top of his head," Nova explained as Grumpy blushed in embarrassment.

"Sleepy told me about a Grinch," Grumpy interjected hoping to change the subject, "What is with this town?"

"Says Grumpy the dwarf to Red Riding Hood, Belle, Mulan, and Sleeping Beauty," Granny deadpanned.

Grumpy chuckled, "Touché." He and Nova pulled up chairs to the already crowded booth. Granny, knowing all of the town's residents very well, brought everyone their favorite foods as everyone caught up.

Word seemed to spread fast of the Honeymooners' return to Storybrooke. Most of the town piled in to the diner to greet them as well as to enjoy their dinner. Emma, Regina, Henry, Charming, and Snow, who was cradling baby Lancelot in her arms, entered the diner. The other six dwarves came in next. Granny and Ruby set up a long table so everyone could sit together. Jefferson, Whale and Grace came in next. Whale went to embrace his friend, seeming to feel better since his talk with Jefferson. Neal, Rapunzel, August, Tinkerbell, Ariel, Eric, Archie, and Geppetto filed in, joining the impromptu welcome home party.

The group listened intently as Grumpy and Nova told them the stories from their vacation. They had traveled throughout most of Europe, exploring the world after spending much of their lives cooped up in Storybrooke. Soon the talk turned to the upcoming holiday as everyone was looking forward to the celebration. Everyone seemed to enjoy the evening. Even Mulan seemed to be enjoying herself.

It was late when the group filtered out of the diner with hugs, goodbyes, and 'Merry Christmases." As the last dwarf left the diner, Ruby closed the diner and headed back to the library, hand in hand with Belle. The two stopped short at the sight of the wide-open library door. "I swear I locked it," Belle said worriedly.

Ruby caught the foul stench that could only belong to the Grinch. "Wait here," she told Belle as she stealthily entered the room. Using her keen sense of smell and memory of the library's layout to move around in the dark. Once Ruby had determined that the coast was clear, she flicked on the lights and called out for Belle.

Ruby gasped at the sight that greeted her. All of the decorations that Belle and Aurora had put up were gone as well as the tree that had been set up in the corner of the library. Belle saw the bare bookshelves and hung her head. Those decorations had taken hours to put up. Ruby placed a comforting hand on Belle's shoulder and brought her upstairs to their apartment.

To their horror, the door was also wide open. Flicking on the lights, Ruby and Belle saw that their tree as well as all of their decorations were gone. Glancing over at the side of the room, Ruby's heart dropped when she saw that their stockings were also gone. She had wrapped the ring in a box and hid it in her stocking. She had thought it would be a safe place to hide it until the time came to propose. Now the ring, the one that had been in her family for generations, was gone. Ruby ran out of the apartment, leaving a confused Belle behind. She needed to get the ring back at any cost.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter has the Grinch's backstory. I wanted to put my own spin on it, so the story deviates from previous incarnations.

* * *

><p>Emma yawned as the Sheriff's station flooded with people. Apparently, there had been a mass break-in that evening. Luckily, her and Regina's home hadn't been affected, but Christmas Eve was still a day away. She drank a cup of coffee as she wrote down everyone's lists of things that had been stolen. It was eleven in the evening, but Emma could tell that it was going to be a long night.<p>

As she finished taking Neal's statement, Ruby barged into the station, looking like a mad woman. "He stole my ring!"

"Easy there Frodo," Emma quipped.

Ruby shook her head, "No, He stole 'the ring.'"

Emma quickly understood what Ruby was referring to, "Got it. I'm so sorry. We'll get it back, I promise."

When Mulan finished taking Ashley and Sean's statement, Emma and Ruby came over. "It seems that the only places that weren't broken into were my and Regina's home, Granny's Diner, and the Church," Emma concluded looking at Mulan's list.

"Where do you think he'll hit next?" Mulan asked.

"I can track him," Ruby said, "Then you can catch him while I go to his cave."

Emma shook her head, "You can't go back there."

"Why not?" Ruby asked indignantly, "We know where it is."

Emma straightened up, puffing the Sheriff badge on her chest, "I'm the Sheriff, and I say we catch the Grinch first. If we catch him we can get him to hand over all of the stolen items, including 'the ring'. Understood?"

Ruby nodded and Emma led the two outside the station, making sure to lock up behind her. Emma and Mulan piled into the yellow bug. Ruby took a deep breath through her nose, trying to pick up the Grinch's scent. She quickly picked up the scent and followed it. Emma followed Ruby in the bug, eager to catch the Grinch.

Stopping in front of the church, Ruby walked over to the bug and Emma rolled down the window. "This is where the trail leads," Ruby said, pointing to the church.

"Thank you," Emma said. Ruby climbed into the backseat of the bug and Emma turned off the car, "and now we wait."

The three women sat in silence as they kept their eye on the church. A half hour passed, but there was no movement anywhere around the church. "These stakeouts are boring," Ruby said as she stared out the window.

"Fun isn't in the description," Emma replied, "at least we're together. There was this time in Boston when I had to do it alone." She was about to launch into the story, but she caught a flash of green out of the corner of her eye. She reached for her gun and turned to the others. Before she could give any further instruction, Ruby had thrown her car door open, jumped out of the car, ran towards the Grinch, and tackled him to the ground.

Emma and Mulan climbed out of the car, Emma holding her gun while Mulan was holding her sword. Even though she had learned to use a gun in the last year, she still preferred her sword to any of this world's weapons. Emma and Mulan stood over the Grinch, who looked up at the two women. "You've caught me," he said holding up his hands, "I will not flee."

Producing a pair of handcuffs, Emma read the Grinch his rights. Emma and Mulan drove the Grinch back to the station, while Ruby went back to her apartment.

As they arrived at the station, Mulan dragged the Grinch into the holding cell and locked the door behind him. Emma sat in the seat across from him, taking the sight of him in. She had seen ogres and performed magic, but the sight of the Grinch in front of her was still difficult for her to wrap her mind around. "What's your deal?" Emma asked the creature.

The Grinch sat on the cell bed before launching into his story.

* * *

><p>There was a time when the Grinch wasn't so hell bent on destroying Christmas. He used to live in a city among monsters just like him. Every day he would wake up and go to his job. He was well liked by his peers and the Grinch had a pure heart.<p>

The day when everything changed started out as an ordinary day. The Grinch woke up and got ready for his job. After a short walk, he arrived at the factory. As he stepped into the vast lobby of Monsters Inc., several other monsters greeted him. He went about his day as usual, operating doors for the monsters that collected the screams of children to be recycled for electricity.

At closing time, the Grinch found that he needed to file some extra paperwork. The other monsters had left for the day, leaving him alone on the scare floor. When he finished the paperwork he found that a door was left on the floor. He should have just put it away, but the Grinch was a curious one.

He knew the dangers of the world on the other side of the door. Human children were toxic and the Grinch knew that he was risking his life by going in there. Still, he activated the door and went inside.

He tiptoed inside the room, hoping not to alert the child inside of his presence. As he crept through the room, he tripped on a figure of a cat wearing a hat. He groaned in pain and as he turned around, he found himself face to face with a human child.

It was a girl, about eight years old with blonde hair and blue eyes. She didn't seem frightened of him and merely smiled. At the sight of the girl's smile, the Grinch's fear melted away. How could this sweet little girl be dangerous? She introduced herself as Cindy Lou Who and showed him around her room. The Grinch was fascinated by the world around him.

When they heard the sound of Cindy's parents' footsteps, the Grinch went back into the closet, promising to come back each night. The Grinch kept his promise and a friendship was born. They learned from each other about the worlds that they inhabited. The Grinch didn't tell anyone about his experiences, as he knew that he would be banished if anyone found out.

A few weeks in, the Grinch went to visit Cindy. Upon seeing him, she hugged him and wished him a Merry Christmas, handing him a Santa suit. She took him down to her living room to see the beautifully decorated tree. The Grinch had never heard of Christmas and was confused by the whole tradition. Cindy was about to tell him all about it, when they found the CEO of Monsters Inc waiting for them.

Waternoose pulled the Grinch back into Monstropolis, leaving time only for a rushed goodbye. The Grinch pleaded with his boss, telling him that the human world wasn't dangerous. His attempts were futile and the Grinch was banished into another realm.

It was only a few minutes in this strange realm where a wizard whose skin sparkled with gold greeted him. He begged the wizard to help him find a way back to Cindy. The wizard noticed the Santa suit in the Grinch's hand and asked him about it. The Grinch told him what he knew about Christmas and the wizard made him a deal: if he found more Christmas items, he would help him find a way to Whoville. In order to assure that the Grinch would hold up his end of the deal, the wizard took the Grinch's heart.

The Grinch found a way into the world without magic and he set forth to find the items he needed. He found out that Christmas only came once a year and that he would have to bide his time until he could get his hands on the Christmas items. The people of this realm were horrible to him, fearful of his monsterly appearance. His lack of heart made him cruel to the townspeople. He found refuge on a mountaintop and became friends with a dog named Max, the only one who didn't run from him.

When Christmas came again, the Grinch stole the town's decorations. The mayor foiled his plan and the Grinch ran out of town with Max. Year after year, town after town, the Grinch's attempts to take the Christmas decorations failed and he ran to the next town. It had been thirty years and the Grinch found himself in Storybrooke. As this town seemed to have magic, he hoped that this time he would succeed.


	7. Chapter 6

"Who is Santa Claus?" Rapunzel asked curiously as she bit into her sandwich. She was still unfamiliar with many of this world's customs.

"Um…he's a myth…a fairy tale from this world," Neal replied.

Rapunzel scrunched up her face in confusion, "Like the cat in the hat?"

Neal nodded, "I guess."

"What does Santa Claus do in this story?"

"He wears a red suit, flies on a sleigh driven by reindeer, watches over children to see if they're naughty or nice, goes down chimneys and delivers presents to…"

"He breaks into people's houses? And spies on children?"

Neal shrugged, "It was pretty strange when I first heard it, but this world is strange, even as long as I've been in it."

Rapunzel paused for a moment before asking, "Do you have any Christmas wishes Baelfire?"

"My dream was to spend Christmas with my family," Neal admitted, "but I'm never going to see my father again." She looked at him with sympathy. "Spending Christmas with you is my new dream."

As Rapunzel leaned in to kiss him, the door to the shop opened and Emma walked in. The couple turned around to face her.

"Sorry to interrupt," Emma said, "but I need a favor."

"What do you need?" Neal asked quickly, "Is Henry alright?"

"He's fine," Emma responded, "It's about the Grinch." Neal and Rapunzel's eyes sparked with curiosity. Emma continued, "I believe your father made a deal with him."

Neal rolled his eyes, "That doesn't surprise me."

"I need to look through your dad's items to see if he has the creature's heart."

Gesturing over to a jar with a strangely shaped heart sitting on a nearby counter, Neal said, "I was wondering whom that heart belonged to."

Emma took the heart, grimacing as she held it in her hand. "Thanks. I'm sorry for interrupting your date." She left the shop, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Over at the library, Aurora and Belle were on their lunch break. "What are you getting Ruby for Christmas?" Aurora asked.<p>

Belle smiled, "It's a surprise. What about you? What are you getting Mulan?"

"Well if you won't tell me, then I won't tell you," Aurora responded. She paused before saying, "I need to ask a favor."

"What is it?" Belle wondered what Aurora was thinking.

"I think I've figured out what's been bothering Mulan."

"How?"

Aurora looked away guiltily, "I may have read her diary."

"Mulan has a diary?" Belle asked.

"She's kept one since the war," Aurora replied.

"You know you shouldn't read other people's diaries," Belle told her, though she was curious what Mulan wrote about in her diary.

"I had no other choice," Aurora said defensively, "She doesn't talk to me about things that upset her. I think she doesn't want me to worry about her."

"Which does the opposite," Belle finished for her. "What did you find?"

That she loves being with me," Aurora replied, "But she misses her homeland. She hasn't been back since she left to track the Yaoguai."

Belle nodded, "That makes sense."

"I want to have a party for her tonight. Filled with things that will remind her of home. Surrounded by her friends, she has to feel better after that."

Belle smiled, "I'd be glad to help. I'm sure Ruby can convince Granny to make some changes to the Christmas party decorations tonight."

Aurora grinned and hugged Belle, "Thank you. I hope she loves it."

"I know she will," Belle said confidently. They finished their lunch and headed over to Granny's to talk to Ruby and Granny.

* * *

><p>Emma walked up to Jefferson, who was walking with Whale along the street. Jefferson stopped mid sentence when he saw her. "Emma." He noticed the heart in her hand, "I see Regina has taught you how to take hearts."<p>

"She didn't," Emma said defensively, "This was Gold's doing." She launched into the story that the Grinch had told her. Jefferson and Whale listened intently. Emma finished the story by asking, "Does your hat work again?"

Jefferson shook his head, "The magic we need is powerful. Similar to how you and Regina activated the hat when you were dealing with that pesky wraith. If you two use your magic on the hat, it will work."

"We'll get it to work," Emma said, "We need it to get to Monstropolis."

"I'll take him there," Jefferson promised. Whale scowled and Jefferson said, "I'll take you to see your brother right after that."

Emma nodded, "Thank you. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Jefferson and Whale replied. Emma made her way back to the station.

When she entered, however, she was greeted with the sight of Mulan tied to a chair. The cell door was wide open and the Grinch was nowhere to be found.


	8. Chapter 7

Emma swore loudly as she rushed to extinguish the burning pot on the stove. Between this and the Grinch escaping, nothing seemed to be working out for her this Christmas Eve. "What's wrong?" Regina asked from the doorway, looking like a vision in a red and black dress Emma had bought her for the evening.

Slumping down to the floor, Emma said in a tone of defeat, "I just wanted everything to be perfect for our first Christmas together."

Regina walked over to the stove, turning it off before kneeling down next to her. "It is perfect, Emma." Emma looked at her in confusion before Regina explained, "Last Christmas, I was alone. I didn't even know if I would get to spend Christmas with Henry or if I even deserved it. You two rescued me that evening and taught me that nobody should be alone on Christmas. Now I have a wonderful son, a perfect girlfriend, and for the first time in a long time I am happy. I appreciate the gesture, but all I want for Christmas is to spend time with you and our son."

Emma looked up, wiping a tear from her eye. "You really mean that?"

Nodding, Regina declared, "I love you Emma Swan."

"I love you too," Emma smiled, kissing Regina.

A second kiss and Regina pulled away, "What do you say about picking up Henry and going to the party at the diner."

Emma nodded, "That sounds great." A thought crossed her mind and she smirked, "We don't have to go right away, do we?"

Regina smiled, "The party doesn't start for a few hours and I'm sure Henry is having fun with his friends." Regina stood up and helped Emma up. With a quick kiss, Regina led Emma out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Aurora led a blindfolded Mulan out of their apartment. "Where are you taking me?" Mulan asked curiously.<p>

"Granny's," admitted Aurora.

Mulan scowled, "Why am I blindfolded then?"

"It's a surprise," Aurora said excitedly, yet apprehensively. She really hoped that Mulan liked what she had planned.

Aurora guided Mulan through Storybrooke, making sure that she didn't run in to or trip over anything. When they reached the diner, Ruby opened the door for them and the two stepped inside. Aurora took off Mulan's blindfold and a collective shout of, "Surprise," reached her ears before Mulan's eyes could adjust to the light.

She took in her surroundings and her jaw dropped. Granny's had been completely transformed to look like the tavern from her own village. Beautiful red and green lanterns hung from the ceiling and the walls were decorated with the same wallpaper that had adorned her bedroom. The tables were stacked with plates of dim sum and other foods that she hadn't eaten in years. Several of her friends stood in the diner beaming at her.

Aurora looked at her expectantly, "What do you think?" As Mulan shed a tear, Aurora panicked and blurted, "I'm so sorry."

Mulan put up her hand to quiet her. "I love it." Aurora grinned and Mulan asked, "How did you know about all of this?"

Shuffling nervously, Aurora confessed, "I kind of read your diary." She averted her eyes from Mulan's, staring at a spot on the ground.

Mulan's eyes narrowed, "That's private."

"You wouldn't talk to me about what was wrong," Aurora defended herself, "I know I shouldn't have, but I didn't know what else to do."

To her surprise, Mulan smiled, "It's alright. I'm sorry I've been so distant lately. I'll try to be more open with you in the future. Thank you for all of this." Mulan kissed Aurora and they smiled at each other.

"I don't mean to be a buzzkill," Grumpy called from the bar, "But can we eat now? I'm starving."

Several people laughed and the party got underway. Hours passed and everyone was having fun, especially Mulan. The worry about the Grinch's escape disappeared, even if it was only for a moment. It was Christmas Eve after all and everyone just wanted to enjoy the holiday with their loved ones.

Tinkerbell was sitting at the bar, sipping eggnog, when August sat next to her. Tink acknowledged him, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," August replied. "So I've been thinking about the other night."

"I thought that it was a one-time thing," replied Tink.

August nodded, "It was, but I was wondering if it could be a more-often thing?"

Tink considered this, "I like the sound of that." August grinned as the two clinked their glasses and took a sip of their drinks. Around them, a bunch of partygoers began singing Christmas carols.

Soon it was almost midnight and the group dispersed to get to their homes. Granny waved goodbye to the guests as they left, her crossbow sitting in her lap as she prepared for the Grinch's possible arrival. Christmas Day was almost there and the town was buzzing with excitement.


	9. Chapter 8

As most of the town slept, the Grinch readied his sleigh as he prepared for the final phase of his plan. He tied Max to the sleigh, who was frowning at having to wear makeshift reindeer antlers on his head. The Grinch hopped into the sleigh and started it up as they drove into town. He drove by the town diner and decided to bypass it when he saw an elderly woman sitting by the door holding a crossbow.

A couple of streets away, he stopped in front of his destination. The Christmas lights shined brightly on the front lawn, but there was nobody outside. The Grinch climbed up to the roof of the house, as he had done so many times before. Checking that the coast was clear, he hoisted the burlap sack on his shoulder and hopped down the chimney.

He landed catlike in the fireplace and looked around the house. It was decked out in decorations, presumably due to the boy who lived there with the mayor and sheriff. He moved around the room, throwing decorations into his sack. Once he had cleared the house of decorations, he went to work on the final piece, the giant tree surrounded by presents.

As he started taking the ornaments off the tree, the light flicked on. Turning around, he found himself face to face with the boy.

"Mr. Grinch," said Henry, "Why are you taking our tree?"

The Grinch cleared his throat, "Well, little boy, I take the tree because it gives me joy."

"I'm not a little boy," Henry snapped, "I'm twelve and I'm about to start puberty, well according to my moms I am. Why do you want our tree when you can buy your own?"

"The wizard's instructions were very clear," answered the Grinch, "Take the things that they hold dear."

Henry shook his head, "It doesn't have to be this way. My moms have magic, they can help you."

The Grinch laughed, "Only the wizard can help me from the start, as he is the one who has my heart." Looking the boy up and down, he asked, "Why do you care about Christmas so much? It's all about greed and such."

Henry shook his head, "It's not. Sure we give each other presents and buy expensive decorations, but it's so much more than that. It's about spending time with friends and family. Happy memories are worth more than expensive gifts."

The Grinch stared at Henry, having been thrown for a loop. Was he right? Was that the true meaning of Christmas? He didn't have too long to ponder it as Emma came bursting into the room, gun pointed at him. "Freeze!"

The Grinch stood protectively over the tree. "I need this for the wizard, in order to escape this blizzard."

"Your wizard is dead," Emma said. "He was killed by a woman seeking his power."

Shaking, the Grinch grabbed his chest where his heart would be. "It can't be true," said the Grinch, "I need my heart and a way to the land of Who."

Emma walked over to the cabinet in the room and pulled out the jar that held the Grinch's heart. The Grinch stared at it in surprise. "Here is your heart," Emma said. She brought it to the Grinch, who was frozen in place, eyes locked on the heart in her hand. She pulled the heart out of the jar and grimaced as she held it in her hand. She gingerly placed the heart back in his chest.

The Grinch felt a strange sensation as the heart was returned to its home. For the first time in thirty years, he felt love and compassion. He looked at Henry, who had gone to hug his mother. He finally believed the boy's words about the true meaning of Christmas.

Emma looked up from Henry to see the Grinch moving the tree back into place. They looked at each other before the Grinch said, "I'm so sorry for the pain that I caused. It appears that my reasoning has been flawed."

"We will get you home and all will be forgiven in the morning if you return all the stolen items to their rightful places."

With a smile and a nod, the Grinch placed all of the decorations back. In another blink, he was gone. He spent the rest of the night returning everything. He moved in and out of the houses without waking a single person. Soon, all was as it was before.


	10. Epilogue

A/N: This story is finally finished. Sorry to keep you waiting and thanks for being patient. I have plans for other stories in this universe, but I will be taking a brief hiatus from this universe to work on other things. I have plans for other OUAT stories that will not be in this universe, as well as stories for other fandoms. I'm hoping to do one last Christmas story for this universe next year, but I'm still working on my plans for the year. I will be posting a combined Behind The Story for this story and Flipped very soon. Thank you for keeping up with this series and I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>After an evening of righting his wrongs, the no longer heartless Grinch was looking forward to going home. Jefferson, Emma, and Regina stood next to him. "Thanks for all of your assistance," said the Grinch, "I'll never forget your kindness and persistence."<p>

Emma shrugged, "It's no problem really. Good luck with finding Cindy." Together, Emma and Regina used their magic to power the newly constructed hat. Jefferson grinned at finally being able to jump through worlds once again. He picked up the hat and threw it. The hat spun around and the portal to Monstropolis opened. He and the Grinch jumped into the hat, the Grinch holding on to the hatter in fear.

They landed in the heart of Monstropolis. Monsters were going about their normal day, but when they saw Jefferson they panicked and ran away screaming. Undeterred, the Grinch led Jefferson to the massive compound of Monsters Inc. They were surprised to find all of the employees standing outside as the CDA dragged a very angry Waternoose into the back of their truck and drove away. Jefferson remembered from his viewing of the movie the previous evening with Whale and Grace that this was the end of the movie.

Several monsters noticed the two, and their reactions matched the monsters they had already encountered. As the monsters scattered, only two remained: A tall one with blue fur and a short green one with one eye. Mike and Sully walked up to the two.

"How can we help you?" Sully asked. He looked sad and Jefferson knew that he had already said goodbye to Boo.

"We need to find a door that goes to Whoville," the Grinch said. He launched into the story of his ordeal. The monsters listened intently. As soon as the story was finished, Mike asked, "Did you say the door was white with a flower on it?" The Grinch nodded and he said, "Follow me. We have to hurry."

Mike and Sully lead the two through the factory into a room where the door in question was laid down next to the shredder. Jefferson was surprised that the door was still intact, but he surmised that the movie didn't get everything accurately. Sully picked up the door and placed it in the open doorway, activating it.

Sully took a deep breath and opened the door. He was greeted with a shout of, "Kitty!" and his eyes lit up. The Grinch saw a little girl in the arms of an older, blonde woman.

The woman looked up and locked eyes with the Grinch. Even though she was much older, the Grinch recognized her instantly, "Cindy?"

"Grinch," said Cindy, wiping tears from her eyes. The two ran to each other and hugged, "I've missed you."

"You have no idea how hard it was to get back to you," said the Grinch, "It was long and painful, too." Sully was playing with Boo while Jefferson and Mike watched the reunions. Mike cleared the tears from his eyes and wiped his hand on Jefferson's shirt.

"I don't know what we're going to do," said Mike, "the door's going to be destroyed. The company is in shambles."

Jefferson smiled, "You two could take over the company. Hide the door, make sure only you can access it."

Mike shook his head, "Sully and I don't know the first thing about running a company. We never even finished college."

"You know the secret," Jefferson replied, "Children's laughter is ten times more powerful than screams."

A light bulb seemed to go off in Mike's head, "You're right." He looked quizzically at Jefferson, "How do you know so much?"

Jefferson answered, "When you travel between worlds, you learn a lot." He looked over at the Grinch who was talking to Cindy, "Just give him his job back and let him visit as well."

Mike nodded, "Of course." Jefferson said goodbye to the monsters and used his hat to leave the world. He found himself back in the town square.

Emma, Regina and Henry came over to him. He put the hat back on his head and simply said, "It's done."

* * *

><p>When the rest of the town woke up, they were pleased to find that their decorations had been returned during the night. Ruby ran to the stockings and reached inside, breathing a sigh of relief when her fingers closed on the ring box. Belle entered the room and Ruby quickly pocketed the ring.<p>

They made their way to the diner where everyone was already there, opening presents and engaging in conversation. The Christmas tree shined brightly in the diner, the one thing that hadn't been stolen by the Grinch. Ruby and Belle waved to everyone in the diner as they slid into a booth next to Mulan and Aurora. Shouts of, "Merry Christmas," were called out as everyone greeted each other. They barely noticed Charming slip out of the diner.

After breakfast, everyone gathered around the tree. Charming, to everyone's surprise but Aurora's, reentered the diner carrying a crate. Aurora took the crate from him and thanked him before he left to rejoin his family.

Aurora brought the crate over to Mulan, who stared at her in confusion, "This is for me?"

Handing over the crate, Aurora said excitedly, "Open it." Mulan opened the crate and an adorable brown puppy ran out. Everyone stopped their conversation and looked in awe at the puppy. Aurora explained, "Remember when you told me about your dog when we were reversing the body swap spell? The one that died to save you during the war? I know that he won't replace him, but I think we can give him a good home."

Mulan was touched by Aurora's thoughtfulness and hugged her. "I love him. Thank you."

"What are you going to name him?" Ariel asked.

Mulan looked to Aurora who nodded at her with encouragement. After moments of careful deliberation, Mulan announced, "Mushu."

Mushu seemed to like his name immediately, wagging his tail. Mulan laughed as she pet him. She pulled a present out of her pocket and handed it to Aurora who eagerly opened it. Inside was a diamond heart-shaped necklace. "I had a little trouble figuring out what to get you, but then I realized that all I wanted to give you was my heart, not literally though," Mulan said, thinking of the time that she had to return Aurora's heart to her chest.

Aurora swooned as Mulan put the necklace around her neck. As soon at the clasp was secure, Aurora turned around and kissed Mulan, "Thank you, I love it."

Ruby watched as the couple had their moment, her nerves reaching an all time high. Mulan looked at Ruby and gave her an encouraging smile. Ruby cleared her throat and the diner turned their attention to her.

Turning to Belle, Ruby started to speak, "Belle. We've been together for over a year now and I am so thankful that you took a chance on me. You lift me up on my bad days and send me soaring even higher on my good days. You are the beauty to my beast; you helped me believe in love again. I've never been as clever as you, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life by your side." She got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box, seeing Belle's eyes light up. "Belle French, will you marry me?"

Belle's eyes shined with tears as she said, "Yes, of course I will." The room cheered as Ruby slipped the ring on her finger. Belle pulled Ruby in for a kiss and her arms wrapped around her. As Belle pulled away, she said, "This is a little awkward though."

"Why's that?" Ruby asked.

Belle pulled a small box from her pocket. She opened the box to reveal a diamond ring inside, "You beat me to the punch."

Ruby laughed, "Of course I will accept." Belle smiled and slid the ring on her finger. Ruby grinned at her girlfriend, no her fiancé, and thanked the universe for her good fortune. The two were pulled away as their friends came up to congratulate them.

The Blue Fairy came over to Tink and Nova. Grumpy stepped protectively in front of Nova. "Relax dwarf," said Blue.

"What do you want?" Tink snapped.

Blue pulled out her wand, and waved it in front of the two, Tink and Nova sprouted their wings. They both grinned at each other and then looked suspiciously at Blue, "Why now?"

"Let's just say, I had a change of heart," said Blue, "Merry Christmas". Tink could sense that there was more to it, but she knew better than to press the issue.

"Merry Christmas," Nova said. She quickly kissed Grumpy before her and Tink ran outside to try their returned wings.

Jefferson asked Whale to accompany him outside, as Grace played with the other kids. "What are we doing?" Whale asked as he shivered at the cold air.

Pulling the hat off of his head, Jefferson said, "Keeping my promise."

Whale looked thrilled that he would finally be able to look for his brother, "Thank you."

"Merry Christmas, love," said Jefferson. He threw the hat and both of them held hands as they jumped through the portal to the land without color.

Back in the diner, Emma, Regina, Henry, Charming, and Snow, cradling Lancelot in her arms, were sitting in a booth. "Merry Christmas," Emma said to her family and Regina, "I still can't believe that we're all together this year."

Charming nodded, "We've come a long way."

A small cry of, "Ma," came from Snow's arms and the family looked over at Lancelot.

Snow squealed, "He said his first word!" Charming beamed at his son and Regina and Snow smiled at each other, years of pain and misery finally put behind them.

Regina turned to Emma and Henry, "I need you to come with me, your gift is outside."

"It's not Disney World tickets, is it?" Charming joked, "That didn't work so well last time."

Regina shook her head and Emma and Henry followed her outside. They walked over to a bench where a fancy carpet was rolled up.

Emma stared at it, "It's a nice rug. What's it for?"

"It's not an ordinary rug," Regina replied. She waved her hand and the carpet unrolled coming to life. Emma and Henry looked so excited.

"You got us a magic carpet," Henry shouted. Regina nodded with a smile. "Can we ride it?"

Regina, Emma, and Henry stepped onto the carpet. The carpet levitated into the air and the three of them rose above the town taking in the sights below. They waved at Tink and Nova as they flew by and Henry said, "Thanks Moms."

"Thanks Regina," said Emma. She pecked her on the lips before Regina steered the carpet around town. This year would go down in town history as one of the most interesting, but also one of the best Christmases ever.


End file.
